1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in refuse bins incorporating compacting means, for domestic use.
2. History of the Prior Art
FR-A-2 135 322 discloses a refuse bin of the type in question, comprising:
an upwardly open bin;
a lid articulated on the bin;
a compacting plate disposed inside the bin and comprising two upwardly oriented tabs which pass through the lid and comprise means for sliding and pivoting association with the manoeuvring rod which rests on the lid. By subjecting this rod to a translation, the latter may, at the end of stroke, be pivoted with respect to said means of the tabs in order to orient it vertically with a view to actuating the compacting plate downwardly and upwardly.
However, the position of the manoeuvring rod on the lid is neither practical nor aesthetic.
Moreover, assembly of the low end of the manoeuvring rod and of the compacting plate necessitates a pusher system controlled by a handle, the whole being complex and uneconomical.